


Heroes in green

by That_Dorky_Teen



Category: Dragon Quest IX, Dragon Quest Series, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Bonding, Character Study, Childhood Memories, Children, Comfort, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cute Kids, Everyone Has Issues, Existential Crisis, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Food, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hanging Out, Hugs, Identity Issues, Link (Legend of Zelda) Needs a Hug, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Dorky_Teen/pseuds/That_Dorky_Teen
Summary: Just two heroes wearing green clothes and funny hats bonding over the weird and not so easy lives they happen to have.





	Heroes in green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The heroine is wearing the Estard clothes.When I finally got them and tried on the character I found them similar to Link's,and...this fic happened.

"So,whaddya think?" the brunette asked to her blonde friend,spinning around herself to show her new outfit.She always had found pretty weird how sometimes,after defeating a big monster like the one she just defeated that afternoon,a brand new item magically appeared where the creature used to stand.That item could be a simple herb,ingredients for the alchemy pot,weapons,or even clothes.This time,of course,it was the latter.Those clothes were nothing like anything she saw before,and it was pretty difficult to her to find something unusual;after all,she was traveling around sky,earth and sea to find the fyggs,save the world and trying to regain his celestrian form in the process.  
A green,weird-looking but charming in his own way hat,a long,sleeveless and also green vest to match with an oversized white short sleeved t-shirt she already had beneath,some dark,tight fitting pants and a pair of typical but also nice looking brown boots.

"I didn't thought that thing would match anyone,but it does!" The fairy confessed,looking at the swordswoman in awe. "It's like,flappin' perfect for you!And the hat looks cute." That last comment made the other one giggle.

"I know!I didn't plan to wear the hat,but now I adore it.I'm glad I gave it a chance.And,everything is sooo comfy."

"I mean,yeah,if that hero once wore it,it had to be.I don't think I could time-travel,saving the world and all those things he did with the clothes I'm wearing right now." The little one sighed. "You have to pay such a high price to be cute.But it's worth it!"

"It totally is." The celestrian agreed,giggling again while pinching the other female's cheek.To be honest,knowing that this outfit was just like the one a strong,successful hero wore,made her feel more confident about herself.Maybe that was a bit childish,but who cares?At least she was happy about it. "Now,it's getting late and we have to bring back that old lucky charm that Susan woman lost in that who knows how deep grotto with lava and everything.Let's get some sleep,shall we?"

"Really?We're gonna do the requests about grottos?I don't want to!Those persons are plain dumb.How do they lose everything that easy?Why do they bring their dearest treasures with them to a grotto?In first place,WHY do they go to a DANGEROUS,DARK,GIANT grotto if they are weaker than a slime?"

"I know,I know.I hate doing those favours too;more than you do,actually.But if we don't,nobody will help those poor mortals." 

"Ugh,whatever.Let's go to bed,okay.I need my beauty sleep after all."

" 'Kay,go lay down without me.I'll be there on a second,just let me change back my clothes."

"Alright!"

The four heroes and their fairy companion slept well on Stornway's Inn during that night,with no disturbance.And that was something to be glad of,because the townsfolk of every place they had visited before had waked them up in the middle of the night to solve any problem,big or small,dumb or important,at least one time.Feera knew that as a celestrian,her duty was to protect and love mortals before anything else,and well,she did!But sometimes she wished they were stronger and more willing to solve their problems alone,just like her three best friends,the ones who had helped her along this journey since they met,even if the whole "I'm a fallen angel who has to get back home somehow,oh,and now that I did,I need to get some fruit to save the world" story was hard to believe.They did,and she loved them for that and much more,she felt like they part of her.Like something the mortals called "family".Yeah,family.That word made her happy,and her stomach all weird and funny.The whole idea of it sounded so beautiful,just like when she learned about the terms "love","soulmates" and "best friends".Back in the Observatory,everyone liked everyone and they cared about each other,but it wasn't nowhere as forward and special as it was there,in the earth.Most celestrians were colder,more serious,frivolous,and while they would always lend you a shoulder to cry on,Feera just didn't trust them in that way,even if she loved them too.And they didn't trust her at all,either.They always said that she was way too emotional,way too attached to things,more stubborn than she should.Just like Corv-something.It was like a name,but they never finished their sentences.They shut up,changed the subject and never mention it again.Feera didn't like it.Once again,they were treating like a mere child.Heck,she knew that compared to other celestrians she still was very young!But she wasn't dumb nor weak,she was able to understand everything and doing things!Right now,she was risking her life everyday for the sake of everyone and she was being successful."Too young",they said.Bah.

The morning after Feera,Lucia the healer,Jean the thief,Mark the mage and of course,Stella were having breakfast all together in one table;the celestrian wearing her new green clothes.Erinn made some extra food that morning,knowing about how her dear friend and Jean enjoyed eating.Like,a lot.The thief had an excuse for it as he was a rather big,muscular young man,but she didn't have one at all.She was a thin,delicate-looking medium heighted teenager girl.Almost everyone new just stared in unbelief at her,seeing how she ate crepes first,then pancakes,and then some cookies,and then eggs with bacon-…  
In her defense,she had never ate like that before the fall!Maybe she tried some fruits that grew around Angel Falls while doing her apprentice tasks with Aquila,but celestrians didn't need food.They were simply created for fulfilling their duty,being loyal to the Almighty and nothing else;yet she felt much more than that.For her,the mortals' life was way funnier than hers.Crazier,maybe.And weirder,and difficult sometimes,and over all,shorter.Shorter,but they seemed to live more things than celestrians did in hundreds of years.

While taking one last bite of the pancakes,the blue eyed girl felt something tapping her arm."Not now,Stella!" She whispered,not looking back.Her teammates knew about the fairy's existence,and they could see her since she had to allow them to be inside of the Starflight Express,but of course,the other mortals couldn't;so eating at public places was not easy.They had to give some food to their dear,little blonde friend while watching out for the other people;these poor guys would think they're crazy if they saw a donut floating and somehow slowly losing parts of itself.And,trying to explain that donut was being eaten by a fairy that only them could see wouldn't turn things any better.  
Another tap.Feera kept mumbling the fairy's name and telling her to keep calm,until they directly hit her with their elbow.Surprised she turned around to find Pavo with a little cocky smile on her face.They got along well enough,they enjoyed talking to whenever the heroine had to stop by in Stornway,but they didn't really know about each other.Well,at least the younger one didn't.Pavo was always so calm and collected,yet so clever and mysterious.The brunette couldn't help but wonder about who really was she,why she had never seen her in the Observatory,and such. "Oh!Pavo…I'm sorry,I thought you…" She tried to excuse herself,smiling back with awkwardness.

"Yes,whathever.Worry not,fallen one." The white-haired female didn't hesitate to say what she wanted.She had always been pretty forward with everything. "Remember the Rapportals?Well,I had a little accident with them.And I think I'm going to need your help,if you don't mind…"

'A little accident'.What could that be?Rapportals could take you to any place of the world-well,no.Any existing place,even to another dimensions.'Please,for the love of the Almighty,don't let it be another huge monster that I have to kill…' "Huh,of course!I don't mind at all."

"Alright then.I'll wait for you in my corner.Try to be there as soon as possible" Then,she left as suddenly as she appeared.Now that the warrior thought about it,if this 'little accident' was going to last for long,they wouldn't be able to do that request about the deep,giant grotto with cruel monsters and lava everywhere.Oh,well.

When the team's leader announced that they were going to have a free day,everyone was happy.She giggled as she saw them and heard how they were already making plans about how they were going to spend the day like normal people,and felt guilty about it,too.Was she relying too much on them?They were mortals,after all.And she had got them into this saving-the-world journey around the world,was this really right?They probably thought they would just travel around like any other at first,when they met at that same Inn.And now they were like…this,when a normal,relaxed day was like some kind of special occasion,a miracle.  
Kind of saddened by that,she looked away and walked to Pavo's corner,not wanting to make her wait.

"Here you are.The little accident wanted to see you already…" Pavo said,staring at the swordswoman in a way that made her a bit uncomfortable,like she was searching something in her.

"Oh,I'm sorry…" She mumbled. "I had to tell everyone that we are not going to any grotto today,and…"

"It's fine.Now,excuse me." In an extremely calm way,just like she always did,she went to the storage room behind her.The girl in green silently waited,full of curiosity and still a tiny bit of fear of what it could be.  
Well,it wasn't that bad.Maybe she was shocked,and trying to process the thing,but she wasn't scared anymore.It was a blonde boy with sparkling blue eyes and pointy ears.He wore green clothes,just like her;even their hats were alike!

"…Hey." She greeted,staring at him in disbelief.

"Hello…" He replied,looking as surprised as her.

"Flap.And there I was,thinking that 'other yous of other dimensions' thing was not true…" The fairy mumbled before flying behind her best friend's back,hiding from what she just saw now. "No,no.Impossible!"

"Are you a fairy too?" That blue light with wings asked.Stella turned into her "awesome pink ball of light" form just to see her better.Indeed,she had a body,just like her,but way more little.

"Sure I am!"

"And do you take care of that girl?"

"Everyday.Every single day.Do you know how flappin' tiring is...?"

"To babysit a kid all day long?"

"Tell me about it,I have to take care of FOUR kids!" The pink one quickly got out of her hiding place,eager to keep talking about "her children",but the white haired celestrian interrupted them.

"I see you get along just fine.Well,I would be grateful if you could hang out today while I find what is wrong with the Rapportals and how do I get this kid and his light ball back home.How does that sound?"

"Uh,oh,I wouldn't mind.Of course,if Link doesn't mind either…" 

"I don't!" He smiled sweetly to his new way-too-similar-to-him friend,which she replied returning the gesture.

"Good to hear that.Now go,I'm sure the accident can get some fun around Stornway."

"Yeah!"

"Wait,accident-?" He questioned with a confused frown on his face.

"It's nothing,don't mind her.Let's go!" 

Hand in hand the two heroes ran outside of the Inn, ready to have some fun and get to know each other meanwhile they're at it.


End file.
